undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Muffet
Muffet is gay to the extreme, and also is a miniboss encountered in Hotland. She is featured running a Bake Sale, being very angry at passersby who don't purchase anything from it. She was a bought-in character during the Kickstarter for the game. Appearance Muffet is a spider-monster with purple skin, five eyes, and six arms. She wears a red dress with pantaloons at the bottom, buttons in the front, a red ribbon across her chest, as well as two more ribbons in her hair. She is also shown holding a teacup and a teapot in her two arms. Main Story Muffet appears to be the leader of the spiders in the Underground. She also runs her own bake sale in Hotland, with the purpose of raising funds to rescue the spiders trapped in the Ruins, as they cannot make it past Snowdin's cold weather. After running into her web, Muffet fights the protagonist. This fight is entirely avoidable if the player bought an item from Hotland's Bake Sale. After the battle has gone on long enough, Muffet will receive a telegram from the spiders in the Ruins. The contents of the telegram vary depending on the protagonist's actions. After receiving the telegram, Muffet concludes that the protagonist does not hate spiders and decides to let them go, apologizing and jokingly offering to wrap them up in her web for free next time they come around. If a player had bought an item from the bale sale in the Ruins and then used it right in front of Muffet, she will accuse the player of stealing before receiving the telegram immediately afterwards. If the player decides to kill her instead, a spider will crawl and place a flower in the place where Muffet died. Neutral and Pacifist Route During the battle, Muffet speaks about how someone warned her about the protagonist's arrival, and was offered a lot of money for their SOUL. She also explains that the money would help to finally reunite the spider clans. Genocide Route Muffet does not appear in her bake sale. During the battle, Muffet says that Alphys tried to get her to evacuate Hotland because of the danger posed by the protagonist, but she refused. She will eventually let the protagonist go as they have not hurt any spiders (spiders are not encountered as an enemy, with the exception of Muffet herself). In Battle * See Muffet/Encounters Endings True Pacifist Ending Credits *White Text - None *Yellow Text - "Spider Success With a New Bakery" In the epilogue, the protagonist can return to her lair to speak with her, where she will inform the player that the bake sale was a success, and that she raised enough money to have a heated limo transport all the spiders from the Ruins. And depending on how much money you spent at the bake sales, can afford various other things for the spiders with the remaining money. Trivia * Muffet was designed by Michelle Czajkowski, the creator of the webcomic Ava's Demon. * Her name comes from the children's nursery rhyme "Little Miss Muffet", in which a young girl was eating cottage cheese is scared away by a spider, while her flavor text is a reference to the poem "The Spider and the Fly". * If the protagonist tries to pay her after she offers to spare, she will refuse the money. * Attempting to call Papyrus before fighting Muffet in the Spider Entrance room will trigger the message "(The signal is clogged with cobwebs...)". * There is a glitch in the credits where Muffet's pigtails will appear below the ribbon on her hair instead of being placed on the ribbons. * If you outlast Muffet's attacks until she receives the spider telegram and spares you, then eat either the Spider Donut or Spider Cider, she will recite the same dialogue as she does if you eat them at any other point in the battle, and she will receive a second telegram identical to the first. * Her theme "Spider Dance", Napstablook's theme "Ghost Fight", and Mad Dummy's theme "Dummy!" all share a common theme and are remixes of each other. * She is a very unique boss in that the Soul Mode that is used in her battle (Purple) is the only one that doesn't reappear anywhere else in the game, whereas the other Soul Modes reappear at least once (ex: All Soul Modes (except purple) appear during the Pacifist Run's final boss). * Some enemies, when attacked, will play the same laugh that Muffet uses leading up to her fight, but sped up. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Hotland